


54) things you always meant to say but never got the chance

by OrphielBurrito



Series: Of time and universes [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphielBurrito/pseuds/OrphielBurrito
Summary: Drabble for tumblr prompt "Things you always meant to say but never got the chance", from the Doctor's POV.





	54) things you always meant to say but never got the chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natalunasans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/gifts).



There are a lot of things I would have wanted to say, things I'll probably never say. How grateful I am for you, for everything you are. Cheesy, isn't it? You saved me again and again, you who are not the kind to save, you saved me from myself. You did that so many times already and I never listened. I never looked at you twice, never really _looked._

I never got the chance to thank you. To offer you peace. To tell you, simply, that my life would not be the same without you – it wouldn't exist at all.

 


End file.
